Return of the Phantom
by BlueKait
Summary: Phantom returns but yet, falls in love once more. This time, his previous lover's daughter who is retracing her mother's steps to stardom.


Years after the Phantom's death, Christine and Raoul gotten married and have a beautiful daughter named Crystal. When the Opera House burnt down, the whole town went to work to restore it. Strangely, only Christine's room was the only room that has not burnt down. Crystal's mother always told her the story of the Phantom and how he'd loved her when Crystal was a small child. He probably still alive and used his magic to protect his lair and her room from the fire. Crystal is now 16 years old and loves the Phantom story still. One night, Crystal and her parents were walking down an alley way after a night out. A little boy ran up to Crystal and gave her a letter addressed to her, "This is for you, Miss."

"Thank you, Timothy," Christine said as her daughter took the letter. Crystal opened the letter and read it. She grinned.

"Mum, Dad. I got good news. They want me to perform at the Opera House!" Crystal said, cheerfully.

* * *

Crystal successfully packed and moved into the Opera House. She moved into her mother's room when she worked here. Crystal paced back and forth in front of the mirror muttering to herself.

"I don't know. There's ton of people out there."

Then, she heard a voice. A mysterious, angelic voice singing to her.

_'Christine, Christine. You have come back to your Angel of Music. Come to me!'_

"Christine? You mean my mother?" she replied, looking where the voice from. She looked in the mirror and saw a figure in what it seems at the end of a long hallway.

_'Come to me: Angel of Music! Come to me, Angel!' _he sang again.

His voice was beautiful and Crystal couldn't resist to follow the voice. She stepped into the mirror and walked down the hallway. When she reached the end, there was a boat and she got in. It seems it was going on it's own when she got in. Crystal remembered she was told the Phantom was always a magician and likes to use magic. It seemed forever but it was put to a stop. It looked like someone is living here. Crystal stepped out of the boat and got on the land. Someone was playing music. She looked at this huge, beautiful organ and someone is sitting on the bench, playing. She walked up the stairs to the organ and sat next to him.

"You play beautifully, Monsieur," she said. He stopped playing and looked at her. He wore a white mask.

"Christine..." he said before pounding his fists on the organ. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Christine is my mother. I am her daughter, Crystal. I came to work at the Opera House," she replied. She smiled.

"I was ... her Angel of Music. I was her teacher. I loved her very much," he muttered. Crystal nodded. "My mother told me. She told me the whole story and that's how she met my father, Raoul."

He snarled at the name. "I let her go. She truly loved him. You know how hard it is for people to reject you? I wasn't loved by anybody. Not even by your own mother."

Suddenly, Crystal was back in her room in a blink of in eye. She felt confident on doing her performance tonight, knowing what happened. She walked onto stage and sang,

_'Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back, and be free if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.'_

The rest was a blur. The crowd applauded like crazy when she reached the end of the song. The managers told her she is now hired. Crystal went back to her room and found a red rose on her bed. She put in a vase and climb to her bed. She drifted to sleep, thinking of the events that happened. Erik watched through the mirror, seeing her drift to sleep. He is glad. He can now teach her and watch her performances in Box 5.

* * *

Crystal woke up early the next morning and found a letter on her night stand. It was from the Phantom.

_Madame Crystal,  
I seen your performance last night. I shall be your Angel, like I did with your mother years ago. You are to do what I tell you.  
-Phantom_

She smiled and went off to rehearsal.


End file.
